Silver Tubes
Combining the quincy art of drawing and concentrating ambient reishi with the ancient disciplines of alchemy, silver tubes act roughly as the quincy equivalent of the shinigami demon arts. The tubes themselves, constructed from a specially transmuted metal that calms the volatile concentrated reishi, are merely containers for the concoction of mortal chemicals and liquefied spiritual energy. At its base use, releasing the fluid from the silver tubes simply results in an explosive reaction. It is only with the concentration and technique that pervades a quincy's entire training that specific effects and forms can be weaved from the dangerous substance. With a single silver tube, a quincy truly lives up to the title of 'monk of desctruction', with the fluid of several combined, they can become unstoppable. The techniques are divided into the number of tubes that are required to create them. Erströhre requires a single tube per technique, Zweitröhre required two tubes, and so on.. ''Erströhre 'Techniques 1 to 4' Silver Tube Technique #1: Wolke Incantation: "Tilt the goblet to the west!" Effect: A powerful human sized force projection is created from the ginto in a spark of reishi. It's blasting force is akin to a powerful gale capable of breaking falls and launching foes. Silver Tube Technique #2: Glitz Incantation: "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed!" Effect: A dome of reiatsu-repelling metal forms around the target. Only sufficient physical strength or an explosion of reiatsu great enough to force upon all sides of the dome at once can fracture the surface, it is impenetrable to reiatsu-based attacks from the outside. Silver Tube Technique #3: Schäkel Incantation: "Bare the chains of disdain!" Effect: A silver ribbon of reiatsu-repelling metal is released from a single ginto which wraps and constricts either the arms or legs of a target. Or alternately as a gag around the mouth. It is designed to combat close range opponents. Silver Tube Technique #4: Spieß Incantation: "Strike down on this blazing field of battle!" Effect: Stringing a ginto along with one's Quincy bow allows for the fired shot's power to double due to the concentration of liquid reiatsu. 'Techniques 5 to 8' Silver Tube Technique #5: Aufhellen Incantation: "Tilt the goblet to the east!" Effect: Releasing the liquid of the ginto with this command creates a blinding flash. Localized to anyone within 30 feet (even the quincy). The caster usually covers their eyes right before the blinding light. It's brightness dazes and blinds a target for approximately 10 seconds. Silver Tube Technique #6: Gespenst Incantation: "The winged beast soars above all beings!" Effect: Dropping a single ginto to the ground, the command constructs an image of the wielding Quincy in a near perfect light. Serving as a distraction or dummy. The technique can be triggered from afar and the illusions effect lingers for 5 seconds at best. Silver Tube Technique #7: Reibung Incantation: "Stumble before the King of Ravens and pray for mercy!" Effect: With the activation after releasing a single ginto by throwing it at a chosen surface, that surface becomes- for a total of 10 seconds- an area of zero friction causing anything to easy slide or slip on it's surface. The diameter of the circular effect is approximately 10 feet. Silver Tube Technique #8: Anzünden Incantation: "The north wind blows, feeding the flames of war!" Effect: The liquid is ignited a small arc of fire, blazing forward to scorch its target. Used in conjunction with a bow, the arrow's path trails a stream of flame behind it. The flames can last for up to ten minutes. 'Techniques 9 to 12' Silver Tube Technique #9: Wäßrig Incantation: "The great undersea beast stirs, waves topple the spire!" Effect: The liquid is thrown in an arc, covering the target before exploding. Used in conjunction with a bow, the arrow fans out to hit a wider area. Silver Tube Technique #10: Asche Incantation: "The mountain giant roars, mighty boulders crash down!" Effect: The liquid solidifies upon leaving the tube, shooting forth with the force of a particularly painful punch. Used in conjunction with a bow, the arrow gains a broad, flat tip, dealing concussive damage. Silver Tube Technique #11: Lüften Incantation: "The spirit of Sirocco cries for destruction!" Effect: The liquid is thrown in an arc, slicing through anything that it meets. Used in conjunction with a bow, the arrow solidifies and fans out, to cut through a wider area. Silver Tube Technique #12: Frieren Incantation: "The Norseman strides force, bringing with him a harsh winter!" Effect: The liquid covers its target, instantly freezing upon impact to deal damage and restrict movement. Used in conjunction with a bow, the arrow explodes into a freezing mass of liquid on impact. 'Techniques 13 to 16' Silver Tube Technique #13: Blitzend Incantation: "The sky-drummer beckons, the spearman casts down!" Effect: The liquid shoots forth from the tube in a long spear of electrified reishi. Used in conjunction with a bow, the arrow becomes electrified and elongated, meaning the moment of impact lasts longer. Silver Tube Technique #14: Strahlen Incantation: "The archer's bane fails all, pierce!" Effect: Wielding a single ginto or multiple in between one's fingers, the quincy can initiate this technique which gathers ambient reishi required to fire off a beam of reiatsu 1 foot in diameter with the potential to sear and melt flesh. Silver Tube Technique #15: Spur Incantation: "The bloodhound strides through the forest!" Effect: A simple ginto technique where the user physically hits the target with the ginto. The liquid reishi splashes onto the target and for a total of 72 hours the Quincy will have a specific signature to track their target that only Quincy are aware of. (The target cannot be sensed if target has fled between realms). Silver Tube Technique #16: Mirror Incantation: "Treachery upon the King? Let the ravens descend upon thine corpse" Effect: Used to deflect attacks by throwing the ginto at the incoming assault. Barring the strength of the attack in comparison to the Quincy's own fortitude, the ginto will initiate a barrier to deflect an attack. Zweitröhre 'Techniques 17 to 20' Silver Tube Technique #17: Zerstörung Incantation: "Switch the goblets and tilt the bowl!" Effect: A clever technique for a Quincy. By throwing two ginto at a reiatsu imbued source, be it a being, blade, or attack it will disrupt the flow of spiritual energy for 1 post. (In most cases dispersing most of an attack and weakening a targets ability to fortify an attack with reiryoku.) Silver Tube Technique #18: Vergleichen Incantation: "The King of Ravens throws out his staff!" Effect: Through throwing a ginto at an opponent with this technique a jolting shock surges through their body affecting their equilibrium causing them to stumble and lose their balance and coordination as if they were a drunk. Silver Tube Technique #19: Kokon Incantation: "A mass of Earth strikes the five-fingered stone bed!" Effect: The ginto when called upon fire off one after the other a silvery liquid mass. Conventionally the first volley engulfs the feet and the second the torso. The substance instantly hardens restraining a target in place. Silver Tube Technique #20: Sturm Incantation: "There is no shelter from the coming storm, tremble!" Effect: Clenching the two ginto tightly, the release of the contents sparks a reaction which creates a twister of wind which fires forward in a static charged funnel, it is capable of splintering trees. Traveling 20 feet before dissipating. 'Techniques 21 to 24' Silver Tube Technique #21: Folter Incantation: "Rally thine sacred regiment of a thousand blades!" Effect: By throwing the two ginto at a target the release of the liquid sparks a reaction within. For a brief moment the target feels as if they had just been impaled by a thousand needles. A shock effect, used for distractions and a fear-factor. Silver Tube Technique #22: Regieren Incantation: "Taste of the showering blood of the King's war!" Effect: With the use of 2 ginto, a Quincy is capable of releasing a rain of piercing spears of reishi down upon their target. Throwing the ginto above the target, two dozen spears of reishi rain down at startling speeds Silver Tube Technique #23: Gefahr Incantation: "Fall before the King of Ravens for only he stands at the dawn of thine damnation!" Effect: By throwing 2 ginto at a surface or an inanimate object, the reishi carves away a hole with a diameter of 7 feet and a depth of 6 feet. Cannot be used on organics or any substance that holds with it a reiatsu signature. Silver Tube Technique #24: Amboß Incantation: "The mountain giant's reign destroys the city!" Effect: Stringing 2 ginto with an arrow creates a concussive anvil-sized blunt force arrow that is shot forth and strikes a target, exploding with the force of a speeding car. Capable of launching whatever it hits. Drittröhre 'Techniques 25 to 28' Silver Tube Technique #25: Verfolgen Incantation: "Put to trial those who oppose thee!" Effect: In a flash the three ginto of this technique release a fast moving projectile. The projectiles upon contact become a tattoo of a pentagonal Quincy cross and whichever part of the body they land upon becomes limp and difficult to move. The effects are for a brief 3 seconds but is more than enough to throw an adversary off. Silver Tube Technique #26: Schmiede Incantation: "Heat of rebirth bring burning redemption upon the land!" Effect: After throwing the three ginto at a target a shower of red feathers falls from the sky as the surroundings heat up, directly afterwards thre is a 10 foot radial explosion of intense heat and force, setting things ablaze in its wake. Silver Tube Technique #27: Fallbeil Incantation: "An absolute end awaits the whole of mankind!" Effect: Throwing the three ginto into the air directly above the target, the technique lets loose a 7 foot long thick blade of reishi at a 45 degree angle which descends downward. The blade has the properties of a Seele Schneider, vibrating at an absurd speed. It accelerates downward on its target with deadly force. Silver Tube Technique #28: Klagen Incantation: "The roar of battle summons the soldiers of the deaf!" Effect: Releasing 3 ginto in their hand with this command unleashes a screeching wail which deafens targets in the vicinity for a total of 1 post. At an extreme close range it can possibly burst the targets eardrum. Viertröhre 'Techniques 29 to 30' Silver Tube Technique #29: Heizen Incantation: "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice!" Effect: Aligning 4 ginto in a rectangle formation they release a vibrating rectangular box of spirit energy which projects where the Quincy wills, slicing through anything within it's path. Silver Tube Technique #30: Kühlen Incantation: "The rage of battle brings all to their knees!" Effect: Throwing 4 ginto at an opponent, the liquid releases a spiritual metal which wraps around targets knees and wrists, weighing so heavy that it pulls them to the ground as if bowing down awaiting their execution. Fünftröhre 'Technique 31''' Silver Tube Technique #31: Sprenger Incantation: "The five-pointed shield is cast down, five swords rise up, the silver river overflows!" Effect: This technique uses the fluid of five silver tubes. When streams of silver fluid are made in a pentagonal array the formation is complete. Any foe snared in area of the silver streams becomes trapped. The trigger for this technique comes from the igniting the streams of fluid either with five reishi arrows or five seele schneiders, triggering an explosion that engulfs the snared target leaving little opportunity for survival. The explosion can stretch hundreds of feet high.